You can never love a werewolf
by elliesweets
Summary: When Chloe realises Andrew is working for the Edison group panic consumes her to find Derek and the nstantly battling and running. And to top it off she has Tori on her case and one pissed of Ghost telling her,"You can never love a werewolf kiddo"
1. Trapped

Ok I've just finished reading the third one so heres my first fan fic...

I trudged up the stair cases lost in thought and exhausted we had just been taken in by Andrew Simon's dad's friends we felt safe and secure. And that mattered the most.

What if the Edison group followed us here? What if they - but I was cut off when I felt something lightly grab my hand. I jumped and turned to see Derek's apologetic face. His grin meaning sorry to startle you.

He let go of my hand and toke a step back.

"Here." He called as he tossed me an apple.

I caught it with ease.

"Thanks...but im not really that hungry." I went to throw it back when Simon walked in the room.

"Liar... I can hear your stomach growling form a mile away." Derek said flatly.

Simon over took me on the stairs and went in his room.

"You off to bed?" Derek asked.

"Yeah ...Exhausted." I yawned.

_Yeah real attractive Chloe!_

"Night." I went to turn to my door when I felt his hand grab mine again

This time I spun around and we were face to face. And there it was again the wired emotion nameless and unfamiliar.

"Night." Derek smiled.

That night I sat on my bed feeling confused. What's going on? Between me and Derek one minute were arguing then the next...

"Chloe ...Chloe! We have to get out of here!" Tori came in the room shrieking.

"What!?" I asked automatically.

Then there were footsteps coming outside our door. The footsteps were loud.

"It's probably Derek." I rolled my eyes at her and reached for my pjs.

"No! Derek's gone for a long stroll and Simons in the kitchen." Tori spluttered.

I stopped on the spot to listen to her.

"I went down stairs and Andrew was on the floor in a pool of blood."Tori whimpered.

My stomach lurched.

We didn't have a way to tell Derek and Simon We didn't have any weapons and we couldn't leave not without any money. I cursed aloud.

The footsteps started again and stopped outside our door me and Tori froze to the spot. There was a shadow standing outside the door.

Then a knock.

"Chloe? ...Tori?" Margret called.

"Quick the window!" I whispered to Tori.

"And be quiet." I whispered.

"Just a minute Margret Im half naked."I called.

I rattled the wardrobe to drown out the sound of the squeaky window as Tori climbed out.

Someone in this house had hurt Andrew or even killed him we couldn't trust anyone.

I grabbed my purse and stuffed my money in my zip pocket of Tori's jacket she gave me. I put on some trainers quickly.

"Chloe hurry up I haven't got all day poppet."Margret called in a bitterly sweet voice that was so unlike her.

She was trying to lure me out by being kind thinking I didn't know.

I joined Tori on the roof. But then I saw a problem how were we going to get down? Then I decided we would have to shimmy along the roof top and climb in Simons window and pray to god he was there.

I told Tori the plan quickly.

"Ok." She whispered as she made her way across.

I climbed out the window when my foot caught the catch and the window slammed shut creating a huge bang and glass shattered.

"Crap!" I yelled.

That's when I saw an axe slam into our door! Margret had an axe! And she was coming our way.

"Run!" I shouted.

We ran along the roof top slipping now and then when we got to Simon's window it was locked shut and there was no sign of Simon.

"No!" I yelled.

I pushed Tori out of the way and kicked the window in until the glass shattered.

We jumped in the room and made it for the door. We listened in and we could hear Margret struggling to keep on balance as she was coming slowly across the roof top.

"Block the window!" I whispered in a mad panic.

We flipped Simons bed over and bolted the window and threw chairs and there desk blocking the window completely.

We listened out and we heard her curse and turn around again.

This was our chance to find Simon.

I grabbed Tori's arm and ran for it.

We were about to turn to the stairs when we saw a man with a gun he had his back to us.

I pushed Tori into the men's bathroom and closed the door in time before the man turned around.

"That's the guy from the Edison group! He's a guard there."Tori cursed.

Great.

"What's the plan?" Tori asked.

"Can you find him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tori smiled uneasily.

"Bind him and I will go for his gun."I instructed.

Tori whipped out the door bravely as the guard turned to shoot she dogged it and jumped out the way un lucky for me I was behind her. I felt a sharp stab of a bullet hit my stitched arm pain tore though me. I heard my own scream as Tori went to bind him but to my surprise Tori was the one who frozed.

"Im disappointed in you Victoria you don't even recognize your own dad." He spat at her.

Ok please R+R and If I at least get one I will continue x


	2. Backfire

Thank you to all the people who reviewed and made this story on the subscription I just posted it and like after 40 seconds I got emails from people saying it was good at stuff so thank you im so happy ! So im writing more x

Suddenly I saw Tori's dad flying across the hallway at such a rocketing speed. Simon was here!

I saw him running up the stairs.

"Chloe duck!"Simon roared.

I threw myself to the ground automatically not looking back flecks of paint and wood chips fell scattered over me and the floor.

Simon ran over to me and helped me up fast pulling me out of the bathroom doorway as if there was a bomb about to go off. I turned to see Margret binded by Tori with the Axe wedged in the door way where my head was a few seconds ago. She had tried to kill me.

"The Edison group wants us dead." Simon gasped in horror.

"We have to find Derek and get out of here." I whispered horror shocked my stomach lurching.

"Agreed." Simon smiled fatly.

Tori walked up to Margret.

"What's the matter Margret? Old women out of puff maybe it's time you retired." Tori tutted at her.

At first I thought she was going to kill her as I saw sparks coming out of Tori's hand in anger but when I saw her reach for the axe I knew she was just being clever.

Tori whipped the axe out of her hands then with the other end of the axe she smacked her across the face with it breaking the binding spell and also knocking her unconscious.

I ran toward the also unconscious Tori's dad. I searched for his gun but found a mobile phone I slid that into my pocket.

"Where's his gun?" I asked automatically.

Simon flashed a grin has he held up the black gun in his hand.

"We should get your arm sorted." Simons grin dropped noticing the amount of blood running down my arm.

My stomach lurched at the smell the sight...my head began to spin and I wobbled on my feet.

_Get a grip Chloe your already a useless Necromancer let's not get any weaker. _

I stood my ground and swallowed.

"No we should be going."I tried to sound like I was throwing orders but Simon pulled me and Tori back in his room as he fetched a first aid kit that was under his cabinet.

Simon quickly bandaged it and luckily the stitches hadn't opened up when the bullet hit ... I was lucky.

"Thanks Tori ...for binding her before she...you know." I thanked her.

_Drum roll heres where I get my thank you thrown in my face she will probably say something like "I didn't do it for you" Or something like "Well I figured if Derek or Simon would of murdered me if I didn't." Or "Well I tried to kill you before im not gonna waste my breath and do it again" I thought to myself._

"Well I wasn't going to let her throw and axe in your skull was I?" Tori half grinned.

My jaw dropped.

"Says the bitch who brained her in the first place and nearly did succeed killing her in the crawl space." Simon cursed at Tori.

I watched Tori's face screw up into hurt then she bolted for the door we running after her.

Simon grabbed my hand to stop me but I shoved him back running after Tori.

I stopped when I began to hear a phone ring it was coming from my pocket Tori ran into the bathroom and locked herself in there.

I don't own a phone? Wait its Tori's dads phone... and it wasn't ringing it was a text message. I flipped the phone open and read...

Tell Margret to stop going after that stupid harmless Necro we need the werewolf put down NOW. Come down and help us.

"No!" I gasped.

Simon looked over my shoulder.

"Stay here with the screw up im going to Derek." Simon turned and sprinted.

"Wait! ... Im coming too." I yelled.

"No you're not...stay here."Simon ordered as he past me the gun.

"You need it more than I do."I protested.

But he shoved it in my hand and ran for it. So I stayed I turned and walked into the women's bathroom door to see if Tori was ok I walked in excepting to hear whimpering crying but nothing.

"Tori?" I called.

But nothing.

I walked along each cubicle expecting to see one that had a locked door that said engaged but all where unengaged.

I looked at the window wide open.

"Damit Tori." I cursed.

I walked to get out the bathroom when as soon as I opened the door a crack two men with guns walked past the door I jumped back my back slamming against the wall then I covered my mouth with my own hand. I got back up again. They turned the corner and stopped to talk so I listened in.

"David told us that the Necro must of taken out the witches dad because he hasn't answered his text neither has he answered his radio they said that Mel checked on him and found him knocked out in the hallway along with that older Necro called Margret...but his phone and gun was missing so the younger Necro the one were hunting is armed and has a phone David also said that he sent a fake text to the girl pretending he didn't know that she had it trying to lure her out of the woods but instead he only Lured Simon out to save that wolf... Which is what he wanted... so David has order us to kill the Necro hanging around here so we must check every more and put the stupid Necro down and also she has company the younger witch." The man explained.

They were gonna try every room.

I jumped when I Heard something moving behind me but I jumped back in relief when I saw Tori climbing in through the window.

"They saw me and they are coming this way!" She roared.

I lunged forward and clamped my hand around her mouth pointing outside.

Great were trapped as soon as they are done talking down the corridor they will come looking for us and the first place they would start is here as it is the nearest.

"There talking next corridor down heres what we are going to do slip out that way and run for it."I whispered.

I strained to listen outside it was quiet when I heard...

"The witch is in the bathroom we saw her snuck back in the widow of the bathroom go there now put down those freaks!" The voice roared.

They came charging we could hear running down the corridor to us.

I spun to the window but Tori caught me.

"There are more guards outside then there are of inside...It's an even fight here." Tori yelled pulling me back.

Two men with guns who have had training against two girls one armed yeah but not trained and one witch but not armed. I looked at the odds.

Were gonna die were gonna die.

_I love you Derek ... wait...what did I just say?_


	3. Mistakes

Omg I woke up in the morning to log onto my email to find ten emails from fan fiction 4 being reviews and six being subscriptions. But I would like to take this opportunity to say if you are a subscriber please could you take a minute to review even if it is one word it would help me allot. X thank you x.

Their footsteps died down when a loud growl filled the corridor and then a gun shot...was that Derek? Had they just shot him down?

"Derek?" I screamed

Thump.

I race out the bathroom pushing Tori back I turned the corridor to see the back of Derek bolting for the door I run after him avoiding treading on the men as I ran for him.

He ran for the door and shut the door behind me he locked the door! He locked me in! And then snapped the key in the lock!

He wanted me and Tori to stay inside.

"Tori come on!" I yelled.

Tori ran out.

"Help me drag them in the bathroom." I yelled.

We dragged the two men in the bathroom one at a time.

We searched for their guns in their pockets but nothing. Derek must of beaten me too it. Good at least they were armed.

"The mutt locked us in!" Shrieked Tori.

"He is protecting us." I muttered as I leaned against the wall in the hallway and slid down to sit down.

"Oh then I guess the fight is outside and they will finish them off and grab us on the way out?" Tori guessed.

I nodded not liking the plan.

Tori sat down next to me.

I thought about Derek getting shot out... then as I looked across the room I saw a puddle of blood...Could that be Derek's...it had to be the men had just been knocked out.

I sprung to my feet.

"I can't do this." I yelled.

"What? Sure you can just sit down and shut up and bingo you've done it." Tori rolled her eyes.

We both jumped when we heard a huge smash.

"What the fuc-"But I cut Tori off I knew where it came from. The living room window.

"Living room window." I whispered.

"It can't be its double glazing you ought to be a werewolf to be that strong to break it."Tori laughed.

Derek! I ran for the living room.

"Derek are you-." I stopped in mid sentence to see I was wrong.

"Hello cutie." Liam beamed.

I froze.

_Chloe be strong. Stand your ground_.

He toke one step towards me with such a struggle.

"How's your leg limpet." I tried to sound bitchy but my voice wobbled.

Liam's face twitched with anger he went to lunge for me but I ducked out the way in time.

"Tori run!" I yelled.

I heard her footsteps thunder up the stairs.

He went to lunge for me again I felt for my gun in my pocket but it weren't there I snatched up a chair and threatened to smack Liam with it.

"Get back." I yelled.

"Ha-ha look at you cutie, do you realise how stupid you look?" Liam snarled.

I blushed scarlet.

Then Derek's words rang through my head... "Always take them by surprise then run like hell."

"Im going to rip you to pieces...first I will rip each of your fingers then your" but I cut him off and threw the chair at him at such a force it slammed into his face...There was a loud crack and I ran for it.

I bolted it up the stairs having the advantage that he couldn't move very fast.

I ran past Margret who was rising to her feet. I ran up to her and kicked her in the face and she dropped to the floor again.

"Man that's got to hurt." I laughed darkly.

I continued to run. I looked over the railing and down the stairs to see Liam limping slowly over to the first step he was covering his left eye and with the right hand he grabbed the railing he looked up at me with his good eye.

I yelped and Ran down the corridor.

Where was I going where could I go? What could I do? Was I going to die?

"Quick follow me." A girl's voice came from behind me.

"Tori?" I asked instantly.

No it was Liz!

"Liz!" I yelled in joy.

"Move he's coming! Follow me!" She ran down the corridor.

I followed, we ran down two corridors that's why I hate this house it's too big we turned and into a room.

"Here." Liz pointed up to a loft hatch.

"It will lead you to a tool room with rope and other stuff and it also leads to the balcony use the rope to get down." Liz commanded.

"Liz Your excellent!" I smiled I closed the door of the door and grabbed the ladder. I climbed the ladder and pushed the loft hatch with my hand. I covered my nose with my selve as the dust came down like rain. I kicked off the last step and crawled into the dark loft.

I looked down at Liz she grabbed the ladder and folded it shut and leaned it against the wall.

"Thank you Liz."I smiled amazed by how much she could move things now.

"You're welcome now go he's on the last step he's coming I will meet you on the balcony." Liz smiled.

I slid the loft hatch shut. And crawled in the dark... It reminded me off when Tori brained me in the Crawl space.

I stopped crawling to hear Liam swing open the door.

"Come out come out where ever you are." Liam snarled.

A shiver went down my spine.

_Chloe get to your feet you're in a loft not an air vent._

I got to my feet slowly and took a step my hands infornt of me. Left in the dark clueless about everyone else... what is going to happen to us?


	4. Warnings

Again thank you too all the people who has reviewed. I will write a next chapter after I've gotten three reviews so get R+R if you want more xxx

I walked through the darkness my hands stretched out to stop me bumping into anything. My hands pressed lightly on something... I tried to feel what it was... wood... a door knob. Yes! I opened the door but realised it was a handle on a window a big window... It spun and I went head first. Thinking i was going to die screaming when I saw daylight...I was falling out of a window. My scream was soon cut short when my head hit something... cement. I scrambled to my feet to realise I was on the balcony and had only dropped a few inches. I laughed at how stupid I had been.

"I see the balcony but I didn't go past any tools?"I called aloud hoping Liz was nearby.

"That's because there here."Liz beamed throwing a rope to me.

I paused.

"What?"Liz asked.

"Tori!" I whispered.

"She's save...she's" But Liz was cut off when the window I just came out of spun open and this time it smashed.

"Tori are you..." But I stopped in horror.

"Come here you little bitch."Liam roared at me.

He lunged with a kitchen butchers knife at me. I ducked at his speed and I took a step back.

I looked at his eye it was bloody to the point you couldn't see his pupils.

"Yeah you know what you have done wrong."Liam spat.

_Fight Chloe don't be so weak._

I ran forward trying to send a punch towards his face when he grabbed my wrist and twisted it he then threw me back onto the tiles I smacked my head against a sharp pointy part of a title decor. I screamed out loud in pain.

_Fight! For crying out loud Fight!_

He lunged for me again and I pretend to faint.

_What am I doing! What am I doing! Get up ...wait no this is good take him by surprise!_

"Aw cutie out of puff...such a pretty little thing."Liam knelt down to my side.

I took my chance I kicked him in the thigh where I had stabbed him before but in the back of his thigh was where if stabbed him.

He roared in pain and dropped the knife...I lunged for the knife I grabbed it but Liam grabbed my hair.

"See you in hell."He sneered in my ear.

"No!"Liz yelled.

My feet lifted of the balcony I felt my skin being pulled up of my face as he pulled me by my hair all my weight dragging down. I kicked and struggled. I kicked him in the crouch and swung the knife it made contact with his shoulder as he roared up in pain throwing me off the balcony.

"Chloe!" Screamed two voices one was Liz's and one was... Derek's.

Smack. I fell on my back sprawled out on the grass.

I felt pain shoot up my spine Air flew out of my lungs and I couldn't move I couldn't move! I turned my head to see the knife a few inches from my head and Liam jumping down without any trouble. I tried to sit up but pain shot down my spine even more it was like a fire. I grabbed the knife as Liam stumbled over to me. But a shadow flew over me...It was Derek he flew over me and shoved he self into Liam sending him crashing back down.

As soon as Liam was in the floor Derek pounced on him he stepped on his injured leg As Liam screamed out in pain like a girl and begged for Derek to let go.

"Derek." My voice came out quite fear full like I didn't intend it too.

Derek turned to me.

I threw him the knife.

He grabbed it and got Liam to his feet knife to his throat grabbing the back of his neck he slammed his head against a tree again and again.

"Derek!" I shrieked.

Derek whipped his head towards me.

"Don't kill him."I reminded him.

I looked at the anger in his face the frustration as he let go and dropped him to the floor he was bloody and knocked out.

I looked up at the drop I just feel from... It was high but not that high.

"Your backs gone into a spasm you won't be able to move for another hour or so but you will be fine after a day or so."Derek told me while he went to pick me up.

"Im too heav" But I stopped in mid sentence by how easily Derek lifted me bridal style.

"Not really." Derek mumbled as he began to ran with me in his hands across the forest.

"What about Tori?" I asked.

"She's with Simon where going to meet up at Dads girlfriends house." Derek explained.

"Ok." I smiled.

I don't understand why by I smiled at what he said just me and Derek again.

"You can never love a werewolf."A voice came behind me.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"I didn't say anything."Derek pulled a confused face at me.

I looked behind me and saw... A girl... A girl in plain jeans and green silk top but it was all torn she had to be about eighteen or more. But I looked closer to her face bright ginger locks but a huge scar running down her cheek blood stains all over her top. A huge nasty gash going sideways across her face.

"Please Kiddo don't do what I did."She whispered in my ear.

"What did you do?"I asked.

"Huh?" Derek asked confused.

"Not you im talking to a ghost." I said automactly

"He will kill you...one day he will rip your heart out."The whispered in my ear.

No not Derek he wouldn't! Not my Derek! ...wait what I am saying! My Derek!?

Ok xxx R+R please xxx


	5. No mans land

Ok again thank you to all the people who are supporting me.

Derek ran across the whole entire forest floor all night with me in his arms without struggling. I was asleep in his arms for hours.

When I finally opened my eyes he meet my gaze with a small smile.

"Morning...how's your back?" Derek asked straightway.

"I don't know yet."I answered getting to my feet to test it.

I put one foot on the ground then the other Derek stood next to me his right hand gripped my arm and his left hand held my shoulder.

I took a step and screeched out in pain as fire shot down my spine...yep definitely not ok.

"You will have a reason to be screaming much more later girl...get away from the wolf." The girl the green velvet top

I stumbled and was about to fall face first to the gravel when Derek caught me around the waist then flipped me on his back. Wait what? He flipped me over on his back... I was still getting use to his strength.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and my feet around his waist I blushed scarlet at first. But I relaxed after wards my heart was thumping against my chest.

"If I carry you in my arms people will know your hurt and it will cause a scene."Derek explained.

We exited the forest and onto the streets.

"Do you know where your dad's girlfriend's house is?" I asked to break down the silence.

"Yeah... I've been there a few times."Derek answered.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Louise but me and Simon call her Lu." Derek smiled.

"I take it your very close to her." I guessed.

"Very she's like our mum."Derek explained.

"Aw...how long have we got to go?"I asked.

"Not much probably two more days." Derek answered.

The night was cold but Derek was my radiator I laughed out loud at the thought.

"What you laughing at?" Derek asked confused.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered turning scarlet again, I was glad I was on his back and not in his arms it was easy to hide my blush.

"No I want to know now you're making me nervous."He growled at me.

"Calm down wolf." I joked.

He growled playfully then jumped.

"Ow." I protested.

"Good!" He roared out in laughter.

"Now seriously what were you laughing at?" Derek asked walking up to a bin I wondered what he was doing.

"Nope." I refused to tell him but he put his back to the bin and bent back making me fall slightly in the bins direction.

"I will drop you in the bin."He threatened.

"Nope." I refused again but looking down at the bin hoping he was bluffing.

"So stubborn." Derek joked as he dropped me a few inches closer to the bin.

"Ok ...Ok." I yelled seeing he wasn't bluffing.

He stood straight again waiting.

I was about to tell him when I heard.

"Oi...guys take a look at this?!" A voice came from behind me.

I swung around and so did Derek.

"Young love ey?" A teenager in a hood laughed.

Derek stood there looking at them with me on his back...There were six boys probably the same age as Derek.

"Ya know where ya are do ya?" He spook again he had the chav slang going on and the spiky hair with the track suit the rest of his gang came up behind him starring at me and Derek.

Great. We had to walk straight into a gang of dodgy messed up sixteen year olds.

"Sorry is this your area we were just leaving." Derek retreated taking a step back.

The gang took another step forward.

"Nah ya don't get away without punishment." The same boy smirked.

"Im warning you...back off." Derek growled.

"Did you hear that I think that was a threat?" The boy laughed.

The rest of the gang laughed.

"Ya see we don't take threats very well." He laughed as he took out a switch blade one like mine but his was black.

"So let us give you a lesson. "The boy snarled.


	6. Many eyes are watching

Again thank you to all who's reviewing but I would like to say there's loads of a people who are subscribed but aren't reviewing, it doesn't help. So if you are a subscriber please don't keep your views of my story to yourselves, I only ask of you one minute not even that so please.

Also one question does anyone know if there is going to be a fourth book of the darkest powers?

Then all them took out switch blades all six of them...My heart slammed against my chest. Derek put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me behind him.

"Don't even try... you will regret it."Derek growled his fist balled up.

One of the boys with blonde hair ran past the gang leader and charged at Derek. Derek met his challenge and shoved the boy with blonde hair and sent him flying backwards.

The rest of the boys stopped then they all lunged for Derek.

"No." I screamed running to Derek's side.

But yet again he pushed me back.

Everything happened so fast Derek grabbed one of them by the wrist and flung him into the parks fence...Floored another. They swarmed like bees.

All of the sudden I felt a hand cover my mouth and something sharp against my throat...I looked to the corner of my eye to see the gang leader behind me...He had me by the throat.

Derek slung another boy into a park fence then he turned to me. And Froze.

"Keep him talking."I whispered to quiet knowing Derek would hear.

I had a plan.

"Is this how you spend your time... going round stabbing people just for fun?" Derek's voice shook with anger.

I slid my hand in my pocket reached for my knife and flipped in open quietly.

"Shut the fu" But I cut him off.

"You're not the only one with a knife." I yelled.

I rammed the knife into his knee cap in mad panic he yelped out in pain Derek lunged forward and with one hand he grabbed the boys face and made him sail across the park. He smacked into the metal pole of a swing stand with a sickening crack.

We stopped to stare at him lying on the ground face down.

"Derek we should go."I suggested.

Derek walked towards him and checked his pulse.

"He will live." Derek mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked.

"Me...Of Corse Im ok? I wasn't the one who just took on five yobs with knifes."I yelled.

"Six actually ...and they weren't a threat to me but they were a threat to you."Derek explained as he let me jump back on his back.

"Derek You took on all of them and what did I do...You were the one at risk."I thought back.

"I care about you more than I care about myself." Derek explained softly.

My breath caught in my throat my heart went crazy and there was that nameless emotion again...What's going on?

"And any way nice shot." Derek commented.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We walked to the nearest cafe as I slid down off Derek's back he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We walked into the cafe and sat down.

"We have enough for two muffins and two drinks... is that enough for you?" I asked him.

"I will live." Derek mumbled.

We ate our muffins and finished our drinks when something on tv that hanged on the wall shelf caught my attention.

"A Troubled and mentally unstable teenager brook free from a mental hospital escaped about two months ago while kidnapping a fellow patient at the hospital who was heading towards a full recovery. The boy age sixteen called Derek More has been described as mentally strong and bad tempered and The girl he kidnapped just turned sixteen yesterday Her name is Chloe Saunders and is in a great deal of danger. The two was last seen fighting on a roof top Chloe trying to get away but being thrown to the ground."

Then it showed a clip on the tv of when Liam had his back to the whatever was filming us and from the back Liam did look like Derek. Then it showed me sailing into the air and being thrown off.

"As you can see form the disturbing footage this girl is in serious danger and if anyone has seen this girl or this boy please contact the police straight away.

Pictures came up on the scream one of when Derek grabbed me around the waist when I stood on my back and the pain came back again. My face screwed up in pain Derek holding me around the waist and swinging me back on his back. It did look like he was hurting me. And then another picture came up one where I had just fell and the camera was angled at Derek lunging for Liam but it didn't show Liam it just looked like Derek was lunging for me.

Everyone tunred to look at us I felt there gaze on me and Derek and then I saw there faces.

Derek pulled a face.

"Well...Shit." Derek began.

"I missed your birthday." Derek joked.

"Not a good time."I mumbled.

"Right." Derek answered.

He jumped out of his seat grabbing my wrist and pulling me infornt of him we made a break for the door.

"Stop him!" One man roared.

"Help her!"Women yelled.

We carried on running till we made a break out the door me ahead of him when I crashed into a boy sending him flying back.

"What the hell!" He roared getting to his feet I didn't even look but I felt him grab my wrist, I struggled and kicked.

"C-Chloe! You're Ok!" I recognized the voice.

It was Aiden.

"A-Aiden!" I gasped rushing to embrace him, My close friend from school! Also my ex.

"Come back...Come back with me I will get you safely home...everyone will be pleased and relieved to see you!" He whispered in my ear.

"I-I can't." I stuttered.

Then suddenly Derek hurled him of the ground.

"No- No! Don't hurt him...Don't hurt him." I yelled in panic.

Derek floored him as he hurled me over his shoulder and ran.

"Were not far from Louise's house... and how was that back there?" Derek asked me.

I gave him the silent treatment not speaking to him... the whole way. I shut him out and tuned into my thoughts ...someone had ratted us out the way the camera came making it look like Derek was the one hurting me and skipping out the parts where he asked if I was ok and us getting on with one and another... Who filmed it?

Someone's following us. That was my first thought.

And that someone isn't friendly.


	7. Change is good

Ok so sorry this is late my dad took my laptop off me.

The house was huge with such security not even a fly could enter; the gates were taller than the house.

The front door opened and Louise opened the door from the distance I could see she has brunette hair that was shoved into a lazy pony tail and a little black dress. As soon as she saw Derek she ran out to the gates bare footed.

"Derek!" Louise called in shock as she bear hugged him.

"Louise, I missed you...how are you?" Derek asked looking down at her.

Now she was close up she wasn't so pretty, she was skinny like anorexic skinny and huge bags hung under her eyes other than that she was pretty.

"Im ok ...I've been worrying so many years about you and Simon...wait where's Simon? And who's this...is she supernatural? Is Simon ok? Have you heard anything from your dad?" Louise blurted out.

"I know and Simons making his way here too me got separated, he's ok he's got Tori as much as she's a delight but they will help one and another, this is Chloe she's a Necromancer and no we have not heard anything from him in years what about you?" Derek answered all her questions.

"I haven't heard from him in three months I miss him like mad, the last time I saw him he told me he was going away for a week to try and take you boys out of the Lyle house...haven't heard from him since."Louise cried.

"Lu we will find him ok?, we always do...and is it ok if we stay with you at the house?" Derek asked.

"Ok and please do Derek and Chloe you're absolutely welcome to stay."Louise beamed at me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Lu sorry to ask so much but Chloe use to be a blonde and... as you can see black don't suit her." Derek begun.

"Oh I will be happy to sort that out for you Chloe... I use to be a hair dresser...useless skill now I know but oh well." Louise apologized.

"I find that quite handy... if anyone supernatural needs an identity change they can just come to you." I tried to cheer her up.

Louise shot me a warm smile.

"Thank you Chloe...you're a sweet girl, now follow me we will get your hair done."Louise lightly grabbed me hand and directed me toward the house and upstairs to a huge bathroom while Derek waited downstairs.

I sat down on a wooden chair in the bathroom facing away from the mirror I looked down at my long hair the ends spilt and over grown, my fringe grown out and flopping to the side. My hair was a mess.

"I can give it a cut to?" Louise asked seeing my gaze on my messy hair.

"Yes please."I smiled.

She didn't tell me what hair colour she used but I didn't care anything would be better then black. But wait what if she dyed it pink? Or yellow or blue anything like that? She began to cut it.

_Shut up Chloe she use to be a hair dresses...relax._

Louise laughed out loud alougth I didn't understand why. But I was too shy to ask.

Louise washed out the dye and dried it then straightened it; I still didn't have a clue what it looked like I had major butterflies in my stomach.

"Ok im finished." Louise whispered.

I jumped out about to turn to the mirror but Louise stopped me.

"Wait im not finished yet." Louise laughed.

"But you just said you were?" I asked a little confused.

"No I didn't, you must be hearing things." Louise laughed.

My stomach lurched.

"You won't listen to me." The girl in the green top whispered.

"He will kill you!" She whispered.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl in the green top.

"Nora Lee." She whispered.

"Louise more." Louise answered thinking I was talking to her.

"Sorry I always forget names." I mended.

"Well don't forget mine...I won't let you."Nora screamed.

"Ah I forgot the hair spray wait here Chloe...and don't look in the mirror yet ok?" Louise ordered with a smile on her face.

"Ok." My voice shook not wanting to be on my own.

She left the room.

Nora lifted the scissors and lobbed it at me but at of nowhere Liz appeared and knocked the knife out of the air and flung herself at Nora. Both of them disappeared.

Louise came back in the room and picked the scissors up and put it on the side with the hairspray in her hand.

Louise finished my hair and I went to take a look.

My mouth flew open; I quickly closed my mouth as a smile shot across my face.

My hair was an urban type of red glossy and shiny it was cut to my shoulders very straight but it curved inwards at the ends...Not to sound vain but I looked good.

"Thank you." I smiled madly and threw a hug at Louise.

I blushed at my silly reaction but Louise hugged me back with a smile on her face too.

"How much clothes did you pack Chloe?" Louise asked me.

"Only the ones I got on." I mumbled.

"Follow me; I will fix you up some clothes a girl should be wearing your age." Louise smiled then winked.

Louise gave me a pair of black skinnies and a clingy top that was a light shade of green that complemented my hair colour, and a pair of light green high heel wedges that matched my top.

Again I looked good which made me felt good.

"I can't thank you enough Louise." I smiled looking into the mirror.

"It's ok Chloe, I have lots of clothes, in fact too many." Louise beamed.

After that we both walked down the stairs to have lunch.

"I don't mean to be rude but wheres the..." But Derek trailed off looking up at me.

"Whoa...I mean Wow...You...You look...Just...just wow." Derek gazed up at me which made me blush.

"Thank you." I said shyly.

We had lunch and talked a lot more when dinner came Louise made Chicken pasta she excused herself from the table and went to bed early because she had a migraine.

It was just me and Derek at the table.

"I like Louise she's really kind and helpful." I said to break the silence.

"Yeah she is...but she will be especially nice to you." Derek Began.

"What do you mean?"I asked confused.

"Louise has always wanted a daughter of her own, to look after to help to raise but she can't have children after she got stabbed in the kidney when she was sixteen." Derek answered.

I gasped loudly. That made sense.

"You're the first girl other than Louise herself to be in this house." Derek added.

"Who stabbed her?" I asked

"Someone from the Edison group who was after her for her power." Derek answered.

"What's her power?" I asked.

"Reading minds." Derek mumbled.

Oh. That explains why she was laughing earlier and I didn't understand she heard my thought "wait what if she dyed it pink? Or yellow or blue anything like that?"

"Is there any computers around here?" I asked Derek.

"Yeah in Louise's bedroom third floor, there's a brown door under the stairs there's a laptop on a desk." Derek answered.

Crap.

"Guess im going to have to wait then." I mumbled.

After Derek went to bed and all the lights went out I was dying to go on the computer so I snuck up stairs and opened Louise's door to find her curled up in a ball on a king size bed she was snoring softly.

I crept in and looked around the dark room and saw a brown door I opened it slowly and stepped in. Switched the laptop on and typed: Death of Nora Lee.

I Found an old newspaper article it said.

On Monday the 17th of October A couple of teenagers called Nora Lee and Ashley white went out in the woods together but weren't seen since. Police officers found the body of Nora Lee torn and bloody. Like an animal had attacked. There was no trace of Ashley white only but his clothes that were torn and ripped. There were huge paw prints on the ground a set of four feet like a huge wolf, but its impossible for wolfs to be that big. The cause of the couples death is still unkown.

I stopped there.

And realised what it meant.

Ashley white was Nora's Boyfriend and Ashley had to be a werewolf. He must of took Nora to woods and changed into a wolf then...Murdered her in wolf form...Ashley was the wild animal. And Nora had come back in ghost form to warn me from ...Derek.

Ok I will start the next chapter after I get 6 reviews for this chapter xxx so get R+R if you want more xxx.


	8. Bright Silence

Ok thank you for the many reviews xxx this time I will only write the next chapter if I get nine reviews. So if you want more get reviewing :P

I woke up in the morning feeling restless I had dreams all night and Ashley and Nora. What of there was another story like Ashley and Nora except it was Derek and Chloe.

_No, Chloe don't be stupid Derek would never have the heart to do that to you...and any way Nora seemed...violent...maybe she..._

I stopped thinking when I heard a light knock on my door. I went to it and opened it still in my night wear with tangled hair. It was Louise with a pile of clothes folded up in her hands.

"Morning." Louise flashed me a smile and walked in, she settled the clothes neatly in chest of draws.

"Morning...are those for me?" I asked while yawning slightly.

"Yes...I did some digging around in my wardrobe and picked out what would look good ona pretty red head." Louise beamed and so did I.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome; also once your dresses meet me in my room I will set up my hair straightens." Louise ordered with a grin.

"Ok." I agreed.

_I could get use to this. Man I don't want to ever leave._

"And you don't have too." Louise laughed as she left the room.

I starred after her until I remembered ...she can read minds.

_Shit. I sounded rude. "I can get use to this", Nice one Chloe._

After I got ready dressed and my hair done I went down stairs and into the kitchen I started pouring corn flakes into a bowl not knowing I wasn't alone.

"Morning." Derek grinned.

I jumped out of my skin then faced Derek.

"Now im awake." I mumbled.

Derek just laughed. I could hear the phone ring from upstairs and a quiet Hello from Louise.

"I hope Simon and ..." I began but got cut of when I saw Derek Bolt for the stairs grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him.

_Crap._

_Something's wrong. _

We ran all the way to Louise room as she was on the phone Louise was in tears.

"Simon where are you?" Cried Louise.

Derek went to snatch the phone out of Louise's hand when I stopped him and mouthed "Let her talk to him"

"Derek Simon says Woodland lake." Louise told Derek.

"SOS."Louise added.

Then the phone hung up.

"Simon!" Louise cried.

"What's going on? What did he say? And what about Woodland park?" I asked confused.

"Simon and Tori are at woodland park...and there not alone." Derek explained.

_Edison group._

_Well...shit._

"Tori? There's another girl?" Louise's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah and trust me you would rather no daughter then Tori."Derek mumbled.

"There in trouble?" Louise continued.

"Yes." I replied.

"I will get help...I know what we can do." Louise smirked.

Louise called a friend of hers his name was Marco Louise had two black range rovers with tinted windows that meant no one could see in. Marco would drive one and Louise would drive the other confusing the Edison group and leading them the wrong way chasing the wrong car.

We arrived to Woodland Park by this time it was dark and pitch black. Me and Derek walked into the back entrance of the park climbing the fences and into the dark forest.

"Can you catch there scent?" I asked hoping that he could.

"Yes...I can smell Tori's blood." Derek whispered.

"What about the Edison group?" I asked.

"There nearby too."Derek explained.

"Terrific." I mumbled.

We began to walk slowly listening out for sounds nearby we jumped out of our skins when we both heard a gunshot.

"Wait here Chloe its save here Im going to get Simon...Stay here out of the light of torches' and keep yours off and be quiet...I will come back for you on the way out."Derek whispered.

"No way I want to help you."Chloe whispered.

"I will be able to concentrate better knowing your ok." Derek Explained.

I grabbed his wrist before he could turn away from me he swivelled towards me then we were face to face. Only an inch apart.

He leaned in I went on my tip toes without thinking. Drawing his lips closer. When another gunshot went off we both spun around. Derek pushed me behind a tree as he ran to the sound of the gunshot.

"Stay...please Chloe." Derek pleaded.

So I stayed.

_Were we going to kiss? ... Yes...we were. That's it ... I don't Love Simon... I love Derek._

I saw Nora appear.

"Go away." I whispered.

"Even when you know why you still carry on...you risky little bit"-

But she was cut off by a torch light hit the ground next to me someone was coming.

"What's his reason?" I whispered to Nora.

"What!" Nora blurted out.

"Why did he kill you?" I asked watching her expression turning sour to blank. And then she was gone.

I stepped in the darkness completely out of sight when something reached the back of my hood and pulled me covering my mouth...I looked down to see a hand but a hand of... Bones.

I yelped and spun around a dead corpse practically a skeleton I screamed once more and run the oppsioste direction to the body and whoever had that torch. I ran for like twenty minutes in the dark and stood still and listened out. Nothing. I kept on running when I grabbed my torch and snapped it on but it wouldn't turn on. I smacked straight into someone sending only myself flying backwards but whoever it was they grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.

"What are you doing? What did I tell you?" Derek growled.

"I had to leave the Edison group caught me." I explained.

Then it hit me...His hand was boiling and he was sweating badly.

"Your?...changing again aren't you." I asked.

He nodded.

"Go...Hide...I will look for Simon in wolf form." Derek pushed me way from him but I could see it in his eyes all he wanted was for me to stay.

I took my coat of and laid it on the ground and sat down on it.

The change process was quick I stayed there with him comforting him un till a wolf stood before me.

"Don't worry; this is actually a good thing now you can track them better." I tried to point out the bright side.

Derek nodded. Then sniffed the air.

Derek tensed then sprang towards me pushing me in the back as I ran through past countless trees.

I ran with him until he came to a hault I walked up to him but he pushed me forward again I knew what he meant.

Run. Go. Without me.

"I don't want to leave you...I can't and Im not."I stood my ground.

"Chloe?" Whispered Tori.

I swivelled around to see running towards me.

"Are you ok? Is Simon ok? Where is he?" I asked.

"He's down there near the magnolia forest please tell me you have a plan?" Tori pleaded.

"We do." I answered but was interrupted by Derek nudging my back telling me to go.

"Come on!" Tori yelled obeying Derek

Without warning she grabbed my wrist and dragged me.

We ran through the forest trying to find the nearest exit. My lungs felt like a bag of rocks My mind was filled with so much Derek, Simon, Nora Ashley, Edison group my dad and my aunt. I just wanted to sit down and think and catch my breath. Was it too much to ask for? My legs ached my feet burned. My worry for Simon and mainly Derek was getting worse.

There was a torch light shone in our faces infornt of us we instantly halted to see two men from the Edison group we turned and sprinted the other way.

Tori took ahead of me I cursed out loud when I felt a sharp stab hit the back of my leg below my knee; it couldn't be a bullet could it? No I knew what it was when I felt wave of sudden tiredness. But why? They wanted to kill us before why didn't they just shot me down?

Toru spun around and sent huge sparks of her hand I ducked in time as it hit the five gaurds now in the chest. They must of increased when we were running.

Tori helped me up.

"Come on." Tori yelled making me run.

The tiredness got worse I bit my tongue and fought it.

As I was running my foot went down some sort of ditch my body flung forward and I went head first to a huge tree.

Smack.

I opened my eyes and it was ...daylight! ...No it couldn't be ...what!

Then I realised I had blacked out the whole thing and they didn't find me but where's everyone else? And how do I get out?

What do I do?

I made this chapter so ugly long because it was so ugly late. Xxx

I will write more after ten chapters xxx i got nine last time so im only asking for one more for this chapter x.


	9. To all my old reviewers and subscribers

Hi guys I'm really sorry I abandoned this story – Things happened in real life [as they do] I do want to return to this story and continue it, But of coarse I will understand if gets no response. If you want me tom continue I will just review this A/N you can just answer with one word that's all I ask as I am eager to know if you lot want to read on although it has been awhile.

If not [sad but I understand] I have got a new story published and seems to have started well called the Intertwining – I will aim to publish once a day and actually finish now that I have spare time and a lot of it.

Thank you for reading

- elliesweets


	10. An unwanted reunion

Hi all. I've just read the reviews to the A/N I posted thank you for the really nice responses. I am going to continue and I've got a lot of good Ideas coming

Also if you like this fanfic you may even like my new one: The intertwining its about all the characters from Darkest powers and all the characters from the darkness rising bumping into each other much earlier on in the books, with more complicated story lines and love complications – so try it out

Gone. They were all gone. Tori Simon and Derek. Had they been taken? No one was around.

That's when it hit me. Louise's safe house! They must have run back there. I needed to get there as soon as possible what if they thought I had been caught? Well that's exactly what they would think.

I pushed up to my feet and started running back although my head still felt hazy I forced self to move.

When I got back to the house both cars where still there thank god. Louise was by the door on the phone.

"Why wont you help me...please they are his Kids!" Louise cried down the phone.

My heart slammed into my chest. The Edison group have them. All three of them. It's just me left.

Louise almost dropped the phone when she saw me, she hung up.

"Chloe you're here! I'm so sorry were going to get help."

"From who?" I questioned.

"There's this friend of Kit's who runs a house like this one that has other supernatural's in them, and powerful ones, their there because of Kit they owe him the favor." Louise explained.

"Lets go there."

We got in the car as Marco Louise's friend drove.

"Chloe just to warn you the supernaturals there are very…eccentric and some have dark pasts." Louise warned me.

"I don't care." I mumbled.

"Your son still lives there doesn't he?' Louise asked Marco.

He nodded.

The drive was about two hours and a half but it felt much longer. I couldn't stop thinking about them. What's happening to them? They wouldn't just kill them? What if they killed Derek because he's the biggest threat?

"You're going to have to stop for gas. "Louise pointed out.

I brought my knees up to my chin and thumped my head against the seat pressing back tears. I imagined them all sitting up in those chairs, strapped down and one empty chair next to them where I was supposed to be what if they thought…

"Chloe. Stop that you couldn't of done anything, your lucky you're here…and they wouldn't want you their with them. Everything is going to be fine." Louise interrupted my thoughts.

What if they kill them?

"They wont!" Louise answered my thoughts.

She gave me a sad smile then turned back around.

"Pay by cash this time, we cant risk it now we have Chloe in the back." Louise handed him the cash. As he slouched out the car.

I Suddenly had a thought. If I was to summon Liz and get her to go there and have a look see what they are doing to them it could make this easier.

"That's a good idea, do that while he's queuing to save you time. "?Louise agreed.

I got out the car and stood behind it so the cameras couldn't see me. I Imagined Liz's long blonde hair and the clothes she wore.

"I know what you're going to ask me…I've already done it." Liz appeared with a small smile on her face,

"Liz! Thank god." I smiled

"You know I do watch over you, they have been separated and locked away. But they are planning to do something tomorrow, I'm not sure what but I will find out for you." Liz promised.

"Thank you." I whispered as tears threatened to spill again.

"Now I need to get back to them they might need me." And after that was said she disappeared.

I got back into the Car.

It took about another hour and twenty minuets until we actually arrived.

"Now your in trouble." Nora whispered.

I spun to see where she was but I couldn't see her. Marco parked the car. We walked up past some trees are feet sinking into mud.

"Sorry, its routine." Louise apologized.

When I looked for the house I couldn't see one all there was, was a huge old abandoned building covered in graffiti with no windows just wooden planks.

"Its not what you think." Marco mumbled.

Marco walked ahead we went round the back of the garden as he walked up to a wooden plank and knocked loudly on it. I was surprised when it opened like a door.

A man took one look at Marco and waved us all in.

"Didn't see anyone suspicious following did you? "He demanded

That's clever, not easy to spot; no one would think we could hide in here.

As we walked in the walls where painted in a plain charcoal grey. In the first room was a massive round table with chairs all the way around it. The lighting wasn't great as the sunlight had been blocked out there was only a lamp. It was like a scene out of Dracula.

"Sleep where you want too the dorms don't have locks I'm afraid…I cut him off short.

"Sleep?...what makes you think I want to sleep what about Tori, Simon and Derek?

The man looked at me confused.

"Harley Kits kids have been taken back to the Edison group. "Louise explained. Harleys face went completely blank.

"He should have excepted my offer…" He trailed off.

"We came here to ask for your help."

"Please." Louise added.

"Let me gather everyone." Harley told her as he took off.

"Find her a room." Marco prompted at Louise.

"I don't need one. We cant stay Simon and…"

Chloe we are not going to be able to rescue them today...it's not enough time and you have to give us time to come up with a plan."

"But we have too! I can't leave them." I spluttered.

"Its just one night Chloe, what damage can it do? "Louise tried to calm me but it was not working.

"A lot!" I snapped on the brink of tears again.

"They need at least one night Chloe…please and your friend she will keep an eye out like she promised." Louise tried again.

"Fine but I want to leave first thing in the morning. "I took a deep breath.

After that she showed me to my room. It was a Fairley big room two single beds and a small bathroom with a small wardrobe. But like all the rooms there was hardly any lighting just from one lamp. The whole setting was kind of depressing…

"I will come get you when there ready, stay here ok?" Louise told me as she left the room.

I didn't sit, I just closed the door and looked round. There wasn't a lock on the door. I had to spend an hour in there as I heard lots of footsteps and shuffling. I'm guessing they had to have a meeting to tell them what was going on before they met me, that just put me more on edge. But I have to do this I have to get them back.

Louise called me out of my room as went downstairs.

"This is Chloe." Louise whisked me into the kitchen.

I couldn't believe how many people where there. There was roughly about thirty gathered around the table. There were hardly any girls just the one…two… …. I began to count but as I looked around I lost my train of thought when…

"Hello cutie."

My heart sank.

"I told you." Nora whispered.

Let me know what you think and I wonder who will guess who this person is at the end hehe let me know in a review - ellie


End file.
